Let's Go Home
by Bri Nara
Summary: Bertholdt had never expected to be kidnapped from his hometown. He never expected that he'd have to somehow find his way back there. And he certainly didn't expect to make a friend along the way. AU.


**Wall Titania Production**

_Idea that popped into my head upon catching up with the manga (and accidentally having Bertl become one of my favorite characters). I don't own Shingeki no Kyojin._

* * *

"LET ME OUT!"

It was dark. Confined. Suffocating. Bertholdt's long and lanky body was sore from being crammed roughly into the sack.

"LET ME OUT OF HERE! PLEASE!"

Bertholdt continued clawing at the area where he knew the opening was. He couldn't stay in there. They couldn't keep him in there. _Air. _He needed _air. _He needed to _breathe. He couldn't breathe in there. _There was no way the boy could calm down enough to breathe while he was trapped in the sack. He felt like he was being crushed by his own legs and the back of the man carrying him, which he bumped against with each step.

"Would'ya _quit _strugglin', brat?" a voice above him growled.

"He giving you trouble?" another voice asked jokingly.

"Look at the positive side," said yet another voice. "Didn't you say that this one's a lot lighter?"

Bertholdt didn't even know how he got into this mess. All he remembered was heading home from school, then suddenly he was lifted off his feet and into the situation he was in now. He was only vaguely aware of what he was even captured for; catching words like 'doctor' and 'test subjects' and '100 dollars on this kid not lasting'.

He heard the sound of something metal opening. The whole world seemed to shift and flip as the man threw Bertholdt into back of an empty truck. He could finally see out of the opening of the sack, only to be greeted by the slam of a metal door and darkness.

* * *

When Bertholdt woke up many hours later, he was still in darkness. There weren't any windows where he was. No light source beside the dim glow coming in from the space beneath a door. And that wasn't even enough light to let him see past his hand.

Where was he? How long had he been out? Was it even the same day? Was he going to be okay? Was this just some horrible nightmare?

He could feel the tears of fear begin to form at the corners of his eyes. He groped around blindly until he felt his hands make contact with something.

Something cold and metallic.

Bars. The boy was behind bars.

Bertholdt jumped back in surprise and felt a sharp pain at the top of his head when he collided with something.

He wasn't just behind bars; he was in a _cage_!

The tears finally slid down the boy's cheeks as he gripped the thin bars. There's no way... Why? Why was he being caged up like some animal? He hadn't done anything wrong!

He choked back the sob that was building in his throat. This wasn't the time for crying! He needed to find a way out!

He tested the strength of cage's bars by shaking them firmly. He was surprised when he heard creaking and felt the whole side of the cage wobble. Seems his kidnappers didn't prepare very well, and for that he was grateful.

Bertholdt hung onto the top of the cage and pulled one of his legs back. He was going to kick the side of the cage out; not enough to knock the entire thing out, but just enough to make an opening.

Alright. One... Two... Three... Kick!

There was a loud clanging noise as Bertholdt's boot collided with the metal, but it didn't break. He let out a sigh of disappointment and prepared himself again.

"Hey!" Bertholdt froze as he heard a voice from beyond the door. "What the hell was that?"

"Relax. It was just a raccoon near the garbage again."

"Or one of the brats," one said mockingly. "Crying for their mommy!"

Bertholdt glared in the direction of the door. He kicked harder this time. Still wasn't enough.

He heard something else this time. It was closer. Much closer.

"H-Hello...?"

It was a boyish voice. It sounded like a boy around his age...

"Y-Yes?" Bertholdt answered.

"What are you doing, kid?!" the other boy whispered harshly. It sounded like he was a few feet away from Bertholdt. "What if those guys come in here and do something bad to you?"

"I'm not going to let them," Bertholdt said as he pulled his foot back. "I'm getting out of here."

The third time he kicked the cage, he nearly slipped his leg out. He had dented an opening and broke off a corner. I was just big enough to let him slip through, he realized as he felt the escape he had made. He was free!

He was about to go and bolt out the door, when he realized something.

He couldn't just leave the other boy behind.

He would be just as bad as the villains who took them if he didn't at least to _something_ to help.

"Where are you?" Bertholdt whispered. "I'm going to get you out too."

"Over here!"

Bertholdt reached out toward the voice and felt his fingers brush against the bars. "Alright, here's the plan. I pull and you push until the corner breaks and I can get you out of there. Okay?"

"Got it."

However, before they could even begin, they heard the door open. Fluorescent light washed over the two of them, and it blinded the boys for a moment due to, even with such a dull glow, it suddenly being ten times brighter in the room.

They could see one of the men who kidnapped them staring at them with a sort of dull shock. Shock that quickly morphed into rage.

"How did _you _get out?!"

**Well, this should be an interesting muse to write.**

**Review, please!**


End file.
